Coyote Ugly
by TK2
Summary: Willow and Xander open a bar with their friend Angel, and on opening night sparks fly between Buffy and Angel, who just met. (AU) COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. The title of this story comes from the movie titled Coyote   Ugly.**

**Feedback: moonlight_12us@yahoo.com**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Couples: B/R, B/A eventually, **

**Authors Note: The idea for this story came from Court. Thanks for the suggestion!!!!**

**Authors Note: This is not modeled off the movie. Some parts may seem similar, though.**

**Summary: ****Willow**** and Xander open a new bar with their friend Angel, and sparks start to fly when Buffy Summers walks into their new bar. **

**Title: Coyote Ugly**

**Author: TK**

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

**Part 1**

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

**Buffy Summers hummed to herself as she ran her hair brush through her long golden locks. Tonight was the opening of her best friends Xander and ****Willow****'s bar in down town LA. The bar was called Coyote Ugly, a name according to **Willow******, a friend from college who was an owner of the bar as well picked out. Buffy had never met this friend, but the way ****Willow**** and Xander talked about him he seemed like he was a pretty nice guy. His name sounded so unusual to her, Angel. What kind of a name is 'Angel' for a guy, she wondered.**

**"Hey, Sweetie, are you ready?" asked the twenty-five year old Psychology grad student, Riley Finn as he walked into his twenty-two year old girlfriend's room. "You look amazing." He commented wrapping his arms around Buffy's tiny petite waist. "How about we skip the whole bar thing and spend our evening here?" he asked with mischief, planting kisses on Buffy's neck, causing her to smile.**

**"Sorry, Ri, I promised ****Willow**** and Xander I would show up, and I don't want to disappoint them. Plus we have stayed in so much over the past semester, I don't want to stay in anymore." Answered Buffy moving out of Riley's arms to grab her new leather coat. **

**"Fine, I'll go." Stated Riley. Giving his girlfriend a pouting look, which Buffy just smiled at and walked out of her room. "So are we going to get to meet this friend of theirs? They have been going on and on about them for awhile." he asked as they made their way out of Buffy's penthouse apartment and into the elevator.**

**"Yeah, ****Willow**** said he be there," answered Buffy pushing floor one's button," I mean it is his bar too." She pointed out. **

**Buffy grabbed her keys to her BMW, the minute they walked outside into the newly paved parking lot. Buffy lived in the upper part of LA. She taught defense classes on the weekends and aerobics during the week. She had become one of the best know aerobics teacher in the upper LA area. She worked for a top corporation gym, and made more then enough to live quite a nice life style. Plus, she had money from her parents' fortune as well. Both her parents had been killed in a car wreck earlier that year. Now her little brother and sister lived with her dear Uncle Rupert Giles, who was more like a father to them then their actual father had ever been. **

**"When are the rug rats coming to see you next?" Riley asked, the cool wind blew in their faces as the car jetted down the road. He thought Dawn and Connor were sweet kids, but sometimes they could be really whiney.**

**"Next weekend," answered Buffy running her hand through her hair. "By the way, you look really good tonight." She commented taking a glance at her boyfriend of a year.**

**"Thank you. You do as well." Riley responded indicating his girlfriend's black leather pants and jungle green halter top that typed around the waist. "Are you trying to impress anyone?" he asked jokingly.**

**"Not particular." Buffy replied, pulling into the parking lot of the new bar. "Here we go," she commented. Getting out of the car and headed in, with Riley behind her.**

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

**"Buffy, over here!" hollered an excited ****Willow****Rosenberg****, when she spotted her best friend. "I'm so glad you could make it," she said giving Buffy a hug. "Hi, Riley," she added when she saw the sandy blonde standing next to Buffy.**

**"Buffster, there you are." Xander Harris cried walking up to his two girls. "You're taking care of my Buffster, right Finn?" Xander asked Riley as he gave his best friend a hug. **

**"Of course," said Riley, "this bar is great." He complimented looking around at his surroundings. **

**The floors where a mix of black and white tile. When you thought about it, the floor looked like a checker board. The walls where painted similar to the floor tiles, with the exception of how the designs were laid on the wall. There was a long bar that curved from one side of the room to another, fancy little stools sat in front of it. Round, brown tables laid all over with matching chairs. On the wall there were posters advertising what was to come to the bar. **

**"Have you guys seen the mad house we have on our hands?" asked Angel walking up to ****Willow**** and Xander. "I mean it's…" he stopped, mid sentence, the second he saw her. She was a complete and total goddess. Soft, silky looking hair. Big, bright green eyes that resembled emeralds, and even sparkled like them. A bright smile was plastered on her face, and a sense of kindness surround the goddess in front of him. **

**"Angel, are you there?" Xander asked waving his hand in front of Angel's face. **

**Angel snapped out of his thoughts about the goddess in front of him and turned his attention back to his best friend from college," I'm sorry, what were you saying, Xan?" he asked.**

**"I was saying I would like for you to meet Buffy." Replied Xander introducing his two friends. "Buffy, this is Angel Blake, he is my and the Willsters partner," explained the dark headed boy with a goofy grin. **

**"It's nice to meet you at last, Angel." Buffy replied politely. "I have heard so much about you." She added, shaking his hand. **

**The man before her was handsome. He had dark hair that was short and spiky. Warm, deep, chocolate brown eyes that seemed like they could pull her in, if she was not careful. When he took her hand into his, Buffy felt a tingle go up and down her spine. Gave her the most wonderfulness feeling ever. He had a cute half smile, and was talking to her at the moment.**

**"I'm sorry, what?" asked Buffy shaking her head. Trying to rid herself of the thoughts about the hunk in front of her. 'Bad, Buffy,' she told herself. 'You have a boyfriend, who loves you. You're not suppose to be thinking about someone else like that.' she reprimanded herself.**

**"I was saying it's nice to meet you, and welcome to Coyote Ugly." Repeated Angel still in amazement at the beauty before him.**

**"You have done a wonderful job with this bar." commented Buffy. As the whole group made their way to the bar to sit down. "I can't believe how much this place changed since it was a skating rink!" she added. **

**"It was really Angel's vision." ****Willow**** stated, making Buffy and the rest of the group drinks. "Xander and I just got in on hunting for the new place to have the bar. When we found one here, Angel talked us into joining him in his new idea." she explained happily.**

**"Not one college student and two out of college students," commented Xander. "Speaking of, when do you have that big chem. test, Will?" he asked his red headed girlfriend.**

**"I have it on Monday," she answered taking a sip on her Bloody Mary. Anyone want more?" she asked.**

**Both Xander and Angel were twenty-four and had graduated college with degrees in business. ****Willow**** was still attending part time at UCLA to get her chemistry degree. Buffy was attending UCLA part time as well, to get her fitness degree. Riley, was now working in his own office in **Upper LA****** working with children who need therapy. **

**The gang continued to talk for a while getting to know Angel and how everyone was doing. During the whole exchange Buffy and Angel kept looking at each other smiling at each other when no one was looking.**

**'I can't believe I'm flirting with him,' thought Buffy stealing another glance at a laughing Angel. 'I have a boyfriend,' she repeated to herself.**

**Angel wasn't fairing much better. 'I can't believe she has a boyfriend,' he had been disappointed when he heard ****Willow**** refer to this Riley guy as Buffy's boyfriend. 'She doesn't look like she loves him. Maybe she does, and I should forget about her now,' he thought as he listened to her soft, warm voice tell a story about what happened that day at the gym she worked at.**

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

**"Riley, let's dance?" Buffy asked later on in the evening, as a fast song came on. Hopping off her chair, she took Riley's hand into hers and tried to pull him off his chair, but he wouldn't move. **

**"Sweetie, I don't like to dance, you know that," reminded Riley giving Buffy a kiss on the hand. "Why don't you ask Xander to dance with you?" he asked not feeling threatened at all if Xander danced with his girl. **

**Buffy looked over to the bar and caught Xander talking to ****Willow****. They looked all lovey dovey, "He's busy." Replied Buffy turning her attention back to her boyfriend who was now on the phone. **

**"Then ask Angel to dance," suggested Riley before going back to his phone conversation. He had no reason to feel threaten by this new guy either, or so he thought.**

**"Fine," Buffy said walking towards Angel. The same tingle she had felt earlier that evening came back to her, and she liked it. Walking up behind Angel she tapped him lightly on the shoulder causing him to turn around. **

**"Buffy, hi." said Angel. He was happy to see Buffy in front of him without her boyfriend. "Are you having a good time?" he asked the girl who no doubt would be in his dreams tonight.**

**"Yeah, I am. But I was wondering if you wanted to dance?" Buffy asked sweetly. She felt nervous, she had never felt nervous in her entire life when it came to asking boys if they wanted to dance. "Riley doesn't like to dance and I feel like dancing so…" she said making a motion with her hand. "Do you wanna?" she asked hoping he did.**

**"Sure," replied Angel without a second thought. Hey, if her boyfriend didn't want to dance with her, he sure would. **

**Buffy took Angel's hand and allowed him to lead her out on the dance floor. Just as the got there, the fast song stopped and a slow song came on. Angel hesitantly wrapped his arms around Buffy's waist as they swayed to the music. He felt like he was home with her for some reason. Buffy was having the exact reaction Angel was having. His chocolate brown eyes looked so safe and loving. As the song played the two of them fell deeper and deeper into the others' eyes.**


	2. Buffy's class

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

Feedback: I love it!! Very encouraging to get, and makes the writer happy!!!

E-mail: **moonlight_12us@yahoo.com**

****

Authors Note: Buffy Summers meets Angel Blake at the newly opened bar Coyote Ugly and sparks start to fly, but things aren't as simple as one might think.

Authors Note 2: This is s challenge fic from Court. Which I will post at the end of the story. 

Authors Note 3: Thanks to Dragonqueen05 for time she is taking to beta read for me. I appreciate it!!!

Rating: PG-15

Title: Coyote Ugly

Author: TK

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Part 2

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Buffy woke up the following day with a yawn. The sun shone through her tear shape window, warming the room and herself. Looking over at her clock, she realized she had exactly one hour to get ready before a new friend from the gym came by to pick her up for work. Stretching her arms out, Buffy got out of bed and made her was to the bathroom to start her shower. 

As the water poured down on her thoughts about last night came back to her in a sweet memory. She had ended up dancing until three in the morning with Angel O'Connor. The way he had held her last night and into the early morning made her long for his touch once more. She had been surprised at the effect he had on her, especially given the fact they had just met. 

Getting out of the shower Buffy moved to blow dry her hair while she picked out her work out outfit for the day. Deciding on her new two piece work out outfit containing a midriff baby blue tank top, black cotton Capri's, and a matching short, cotton jacket she was all set. A knock at her door a few minutes later pulled Buffy out of her bedroom and into her large living room. Opening the door Buffy smiled at her sandy blonde boyfriend, who was holding a brown paper bag, that no doubt contained breakfast.

"Hey, Beautiful," commented Riley walking into Buffy's suite gracing her cheek with a kiss. "I'm surprised you are up so early, given what time I dropped you off here the morning." He said smiling at her. He had been disappointed earlier that morning when Buffy had refused to go back to his place with him. She had claimed to be to tired. The way she had been dancing with that friend of Willow and Xander's last night and morning he would believe it. At first it hadn't really bothered Riley that Buffy was dancing with Angel. He trusted her fully, but after a while, he wanted to go over a rip Buffy out of Angel's arms. 

"Yeah," agreed Buffy grabbing her black gym bag off the floor where she had placed it the other day after work, "but I have a teenage jazzercise class to teach today, and it's in twenty minutes." She explained placing her bottle water in the bag followed by a hair brush. "What are you doing here so early?" she asked turning her attention half heartily on her boyfriend of a year. 

"I thought I'd bring you breakfast." Answered Riley holding up the brown paper bag. "I have bacon, egg, and cheese sandwiches and hash browns," he offered setting the food on the table. 

"Thank you so much." Said Buffy, truly touched. Riley could be such a sweetie to her sometimes, but she knew that she wasn't in love with him. He was like a good friend to her, and that was all. She just wished she could find someway to tell him that. 

"However, I don't have time to eat. I'm sorry." She apologized pulling her hair up in a ponytail. 

"No problem," Riley replied a little disappointed but understood never the less. 

A knock at the door caused Buffy to get up and answer it. On the other side stood a short blonde with kind eyes, "Hi, Buffy." She said sweetly. 

"Hi, Tara. I'll be ready in on minute, come on in." Buffy said, inviting the new swimming instructor in. "Riley, this is Tara McClay. She is the gym's new swimming instructor. Tara, this is my boyfriend Riley Finn." She said making introductions.

"Nice to meet you, Riley." Tara said politely to the young man. 

"You too, Tara,' responded Riley. "I'll see you two later," he told both the girls as he stood up. "Buffy, how about I take you out to dinner tonight?" He asked his girlfriend before laying a kiss on her sweet little lips.

"Sounds great." Buffy kindly said walking out the door behind Riley and Tara. Locking the door she told Riley good-bye before walking down the stairs with Tara. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Miss Summers, I won't be at the next class." Said one of Buffy's students after class that day. 

"Okay, Molly, I'll make a note of that." Buffy promissed sweetly. Her students where always very good at informing her if they were going to miss class. "I hope it's nothing serious," she commented to the young fifteen year old girl in front of her. 

"Nothing at all." Replied Molly in her British accent. "My father and mother are just going to England to visit my Aunt and Uncle and I have to go with them." She explained as two of her friends walked up behind her.

"Great class, Miss Summers," complimented Rona Potential. The young African America, sixteen year old had just joined Buffy's class and seemed to be really enjoying it. 

"Thank you, Rona, great job today." Buffy told all three of the girls. 

"Miss Summers, our kick-boxing class this weekend, is still canceled, right?" asked the long haired brunet called Kennedy. She was in three of the seven classes Buffy taught at the gym. 

"Yes, Kennedy. I have my little sister coming in for the weekend to stay with me while she checks out colleges here." Buffy explained, referring to her eighteen year old sister Dawn. 

"Okay," Kennedy said, "see you later, Miss Summers." She kindly said before following her friends out the door of the gym. 

Buffy smiled and turned her attention back to packing up the rest of her stuff. She loved teaching little children to young adult classes. Being an young adult herself it was always nice to mingle with her peers or watch as the children got excited when they got a move down. To work with people was something she had always wanted to do. Exercising and the martial arts has always been her passion. 

Buffy placed her bag on her shoulder and was about to walk out the door when she froze in her spot. 

He was here. Angel was in her gym, smiling at her, making her insides go to mush in an instant. Buffy couldn't help the smile that spread over her face as the tall, dark, and handsome male made his way over to her. 

"Hello," Buffy said sweetly. "Are you taking classes here?" She inquired, wanting to know more about him.

"Actually no." Answered Angel staring into the emerald eyes of the beauty before him. "I came to pick up my little sister." He explained giving her a half smile, and as he did he could help but feel his heart melt as the sight of her returning smile. 

"Angel, there you are." A young girl's voice interrupted the two young adults, who were losing themselves once again in the others warm inviting eyes. 

Buffy looked over to the young girl now standing beside Angel, "Hello, Amanda." She said to one of her students. "I didn't know that Angel was your brother." Buffy commented earning her a little laugh from Amanda. 

"I'm her half-brother." Explained Angel, taking the bag that his sister was handing him. "She lives here with my mother and her father." He added, not wanting to move away from the tiny goddess in front of him. "We were about to go get some lunch." He said suddenly. "Would you like to come?" he offered hoping she would except.

"I don't want to interrupt," stated Buffy, even though truth be told she really did want to go with them.

"You won't." Amanda assured her teacher. She saw the way her half brother had looked at her young teacher, she couldn't think of anyone better for him then Miss Summers, who seemed to be a really good person. 

"Are you sure?" asked Buffy once more.

"She's sure," answered Angel quickly earning a smirk from Amanda and a laugh from Buffy.

"Shall we then." Prompted Amanda all ready walking away from the two young adults. 

Buffy nodded and blushed when Angel took her hand into his with out thinking and walked her out of the gym. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"So you teach, aerobic classes and martial arts?" asked Angel with interests as he sat with the two girls in a little café on Reveille Drive. 

"Yeah, it's a lot of fun, and it keeps me in shape." Commented Buffy. She was having fun spending time with Angel and getting to know him. He seemed like a really great guy, and she loved the feelings with in her that she got from being around him. 

"Not to mentions she's a good teacher." Added Amanda, taking a bite of her cheeseburger. "Angel, owns a bar." She said proud of her brother.

"She knows,." explained Angel. "I met Buffy last night. She's friends with Willow and Xander." He explained never moving his gaze from the golden blond in front of him. 

"When can I come to the bar?" Asked Amanda wanting to go see the bar her older brother had done nothing but talk about since he and his friends began construction on it.

"When you're twenty-one." Answered Angel shortly. "Buffy, are you coming to the bar tonight?" asked Angel hoping she was. He wanted to see her again.

"I honestly don't know," Buffy replied taking a sip of her Diet Coke. "I have dinner plans tonight." She explained really wishing she didn't have any plans with Riley at the moment. "But I'll try too." She promised figuring if dinner got down early maybe she could talk Riley into going to the bar afterwards.

"Good," agreed Angel feeling a little bit better now. He knew she had a boyfriend, Willow and Xander had told him as much, but he couldn't help but feel like Buffy and him where meant to be together. 

Buffy smiled at him and his relieve. He really was cute when he had that look on his face. She was going to have to think of some way to see him tonight

TBC_______let me know if you want more!!! I love feedback and I love hearing what you thought of the part or story as a whole. My muses dance for joy when they read feedback, they get inspired faster!!! 

Thanks too: 

Jade

Tariq

Kat XX

Kendra

Meagan G.

Ryan

Christine

Missmentalberg

Night Slayer

Wiccan-Willow

Lysa

Amie

Court

Brittannie

Angel Rose

Basketball-slayer

Mav034

MidNightMoon12

Buffbufforiginal

Buffster14

Angeluslover5

Marsbar

Isis

Julia

Believensweetness

Thank you all for the feedback and the encougrment to move on with this story. I am thankful for all the nice things you said. I enjoy reading feedback, and am happy to read each and everyone!!!! 

Dragaonqueen05 Thank You for all the beta reading!!!


	3. Friends Talk!

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

Feedback: I love it!! Very encouraging to get, and makes the writer happy!!!

E-mail: **moonlight_12us@yahoo.com**

****

Authors Note: Buffy Summers meets Angel Blake at the newly opened bar Coyote Ugly and sparks start to fly, but things aren't as simple as one might think.

Authors Note 2: This is s challenge fic from Court. Which I will post at the end of the story. 

Authors Note 3: Thanks to Dragonqueen05 for time she is taking to beta read for me. I appreciate it!!!

Authors note 4: Angel's last name is Blake, I accidently put O'Connor in the last part sorry about that!!!!

Rating: PG-15

Title: Coyote Ugly 3/?

Author: TK

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Part 3

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Buffy, what are you so giddy about?" inquired Buffy's best friend, Willow Rosenberg, later that evening when she walked into her best friends suite. 

"I met the most amazing guy, Will, and I just had lunch with him." Buffy explained, giving her best friend the biggest grin she had ever seen.

"What about Riley?" asked Willow, surprised that her blonde best friend would forget about the guy she had been dating for the past three years so easily, "and who is this guy?" 

"You know him," Buffy claimed sitting down on her brand new white love seat. "He's really close to you and Xander." She added on when she saw Willow get a really confusing look on her face. 

"Angel!" Willow exclaimed, shocked to know end at Buffy' revelations. Sure she had seen the way her best friend and Angel had been looking at each other the other night, but she didn't really think to much about it. "Are you serious?" she asked sitting down by her friend who still wore the biggest grin on her face.

"His little sister Amanda is in my morning class, and he came to pick her up," Buffy revealed happily, "and we got to talking, and the next thing I know we are having lunch. He asked if I was going to be at the bar tonight." She finished, her green sparkling brightly. 

"What did you tell him?" Willow asked curiously as she ran her hands through her long red hair. 

"I told him I had plans with Riley." Buffy countered getting up from the love seat. "But, Wills, I to want see him again so much." She confessed. Turning around to grab her water bottle from early, Buffy spotted the picture of her and Riley. The happy spell caused by being with Angel early that day disappeared into the back ground. 

"Buffy, are you okay?" Willow inquired when she saw her friend's smile vanish off her face. Looking over her friend's shoulder, Willow saw the picture of Buffy and Riley that Buffy held in her hands.

"I'm being a terrible girlfriend, aren't I?" Buffy asked, suddenly feeling bad for going on and on about Angel when she was dating Riley. 

"No," replied Willow taking the picture from the golden blonde's grasped. "Maybe you're just realizing that you and Riley aren't meant to be together like you originally thought." She gently commented. Willow placed the picture back down in its place. "Buffy, it's okay to have feelings for someone else." Willow pointed out.

"How is that okay?" Buffy asked turning to her friend. "Riley and I have been together for a year. The minute I met Angel Blake, everything changed. I liked the way I felt when I was with Angel today, and the other night." She confessed with confusion and sadness etched on her face. "I mean when I'm with Riley, I am happy as well, but I don't feel anything compare to what I have felt lately with Angel."

"Then talk to Riley about how you feel tonight." Willow suggested, hoping everything would turn out alright for her friend. "See what he has to say, and tell him how you feel" She added on.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Hey, Angel, what's up?" Xander asked walking into his friend's new apartment. 

"Hi, Xander," replied Angel, coming out of his bedroom, "where's Willow?" He asked when he didn't see his best friend's other half.

"She went over to Buffy's." Xander responded, with his cute, little goofy grin. "How was seeing your little sister today?" Xander inquired, flopping down in one of Angel's black leather recliners. "She growing?"

"She is," said Angel sitting down across from his friend, "Amanda is in one of Buffy's excising classes." He went on with fondness. He had had a great time with his little sister, and the amazing blond he was falling fast and hard for. "Buffy's a really great woman." He commented out loud without meaning too.

"Buffster is isn't she?" Xander agreed with a laugh. He had his suspicions the other night when he saw the way his friend held Buffy, but after Angel's last commented his suspicions where confirmed. Angel liked Buffy. If only fish boy wasn't in the way.

"She's not really serious about Riley, is she?" Angel asked with curiosity. 

"Buffy has been dating Fish Boy for about a year, but I personally don't care to much for him." Xander stated truthfully. "I say you should go for it, but if you hurt Buffster then I'll have to kick your butt." He warned meaning every word. Buffy was like his sister. There was no way he was going to let anyone, even his best friend, get away with hurting her.

"Xander, you know if I started dating Buffy I wouldn't hurt her. Look at her.' Angel exclaimed with his half grin. "Who could ever hurt her?" He asked plain and simple. 

"I honestly don't know," confessed Xander honestly, "I honestly don't know."

TBC_______let me know if you guys want more. Feedback is the key to the box that holds more parts to it. 

Speacil thanks too:

Christine

Midnightmoon12

Ryan

Lauren

Isis

Court

Brittannie

HG (spracon)

Jenny B. 

Rebecca K.

Jallyfish

Mav034

Tariq

Anna

Kendra

Aubriel3

Nelo

Charolette

Buffbufforiginal

Angeluslover5

missmentalberg

blakangl17

lover

Believensweetness

Nina

Buffy/Friends Fan

Angelgerl

Elizabeth H.

Dragonqueen05 (thanks beta)


	4. The Break Up!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

Feedback: I love it!! Very encouraging to get, and makes the writer happy!!!

E-mail: **moonlight_12us@yahoo.com**

****

Authors Note: Buffy Summers meets Angel Blake at the newly opened bar Coyote Ugly and sparks start to fly, but things aren't as simple as one might think.

Authors Note 2: This is s challenge fic from Court. Which I will post at the end of the story. 

Authors Note 3: Thanks to Dragonqueen05 for time she is taking to beta read for me. I appreciate it!!!

Rating: PG-15

Title: Coyote Ugly 4/?

Author: TK

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Part 4

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Later that night, Buffy sat across from Riley in a fine Japanese restaurant. A smile graced her face, while Riley order their dinner. Inside Buffy felt a bit nervous. She had decided after Willow left that day to break it off with Riley, in hopes of getting to know Angel better. After weighing her feelings towards Riley and the new strong ones she was having towards Angel, Buffy knew the best thing to do was to break in off with Riley. Hopefully they could still be friends.

"You look beautiful tonight," complemented Riley taking his girlfriend's hand into his, "is that a new silk dress?" He asked taking an interested in what his girl was wearing. 

Buffy gave Riley's hand a squeeze, "Thank you." She kindly responded. "How was work today?" She stalled taking a sip of her red whine. Being twenty-two had it's advantages. Breaking up with Riley was the main objective of tonight, but she didn't want to come right out and say, 'I don't want to be with you anymore.' They had been together for a year, she owed Riley something more then a quick 'Let's break up.'

"How did your class go the morning?" An attentive Riley asked, as their order were placed in front of them, "And work went well." He added replying to her earlier question.

"Boy that was fast." Buffy pointed out seeing her food in front of her hot and smelling wonderful. "My class went well." She responded taking a bite of her hot, buttery sweet potato. "I found out that Willow and Xander's friend Angel, has little sister is in my morning class. Then Mrs. Trainer, my boss, said she is pleased with how many students I have, and how more and more want to join all the time. So she asked me to teach an advance karate class next semester. I can't wait to teach that class. I love the martial arts, and since Faith Trouble is leaving I get to do it." She exclaimed excitedly. She loved the martial arts!

"Congratulations, Honey," Riley said proudly, "you are the best." He gave her hand a gentlemen's kiss. He was proud of his girlfriend, yet he couldn't shake the feeling that something was on her mind. Something he was not going to like one bite.

"Riley," began Buffy. It was now or never, "Riley, I think that…"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

"Uncle Giles, are you sure Buffy won't mind us coming early?" Dawn Summers asked her Uncle Rupert Giles, as they stood at the New York airport. 

"Your sister loves seeing you and Connor." Insisted Giles, of his eldest niece. He and his wife Jenny had taken care of Buffy, Dawn, and Connor since his sister Joyce and her husband had died in the car wreck. They lived in LA until Buffy graduated high school. Then Jenny got offered a top rated computer job in New York, and they moved. Buffy declined to move with them. Now, it was his dear eighteen year old niece Dawn, who would soon be leaving to go to college. He knew Dawn wanted to go to UCLA just like Buffy was, but he encouraged his blue eye niece to check out other college's as well. "Remember to check out the colleges on that list." He reminded the eighteen year old, who at the moment was rolling her eyes at her sixteen year old brother. 

"Yes, Uncle Giles," Dawn sighed adjusting her carry on suit case. "Connor, come on." She called to the brown eye boy, who looked a lot like their late father only with brown eyes, that he had gotten from their grandfather.

"I'm coming, hold your skirt on." Taunt the young man, running up to his sister and Uncle. "I don't see why I have to go," grumbled Connor taking his plan ticket from his Uncle's hand, "Dawn and Buffy always do the whole 'sister bondage thing' and I get stuck with Buffy's latest boyfriend. Last time I got stuck with Fish boy, and I swear he treats me like I'm ten instead of sixteen.." He complained giving his Uncle a sour look before heading over to a near by seat. It was almost time for them to board the plane.

"Make sure he stays out of trouble." Giles instructed Dawn giving his niece a hug. "Let your sister know that I love her and Jenny and I are expecting her for Christmas." He added letting Dawn go.

"I promise, Uncle Giles." Dawn swore, giving her forty year old Uncle a warm smile. Her and Buffy's smiled reminded Giles of his late younger sister's smile so much when she was their ages. 

Buffy and Dawn made him so proud. Both worked hard at their goals, and never let anyone put them down or tell them the couldn't do anything. Strong will and determination is what his two niece's hand. It was just to bad that his nephew seemed lost, and seemed to lack what his older sisters had. Giles still believed in Connor, though. One day, Connor was going to wake-up and see what he truly has before him, and he going to use it to become the man that everyone believes he can be.

"Last call for flight 116, heading to LA, now boarding." A voice on the loud speaker called.

"Bye, Uncle Giles," called Dawn walking towards the loading dock, "take care of yourself this week and Aunt Jenny." She added, but her attention was turned to her little brother when he ran past her. "Connor, wait." She called out following him into the plane.

"Be good!" Giles yelled one last time watching Dawn's head disappeared in the door way. 

'Safe journey, my Little Ones.' Giles prayed as her turned his attention to the gate that was now closed.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Riley, I feel we should take a break." Buffy confessed gently. Lying her fork delicately down on the table she continued, "It's nothing either of us have done. I just think we should see other people."

"Buffy, is there someone else?" Riley questioned, as that sinking feeling from earlier picked up.

"Not exactly," Buffy said honestly, "but there is someone I would like to get to know better. And I can't do that if I am dating you." She explained giving his hand a friendly squeeze.

"Oh," mumbled Riley softly, "I see, well if that's what you want then I guess I really don't have a choice." He responded. He still wasn't for sure how he was suppose to react to this latest news. Buffy was the best girlfriend he ever had. There was no doubt in his mind that he loved her, but if she wanted to take a break then that's what he would give her. 

"Riley, I'm sorry." Buffy apologized, as she paid for the dinner. "We can still be friends though, eventually, right?" She inquired hopefully.

"Sure we can." Riley assured the green eye beauty in front of him. He felt like his heart was breaking, but it didn't hurt as bad as he thought it would. Having Buffy as a friend was better then not having her at all, in his book.

Buffy gave him a hug, "You're a great guy Riley Finn." She declared, letting him go as she moved away.

She was glad that Riley seemed to be taking their break up well. Truth was his possible reactions had hand her quit worried earlier today.

'Now I can go see Angel!' She thought with glee. Although her face did not express that, it expressed a neutral look, for Riley's sake. 

"Bye, Riley." Buffy called. Fifteen minutes later as she got out of his car in front of her expensive apartment building. "See you later." She promised before walking quickly into her apartment building. She had a hot stud to see tonight at Coyote Ugly.

TBC_____________with feedback. My writing muses love reading feedback. It gets them inspired to write more faster. Plus the dance for joy when writing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Speical Thanks too: 

Kendra

Court

Jade

Midnightmoon12

Brittannie

Dragonqueen05 (thanks beta)

Isis

Christine

Lauren

Chibi Akuma

Ashione

BlakAngl17

sobad97

pinkie36629

missmentalberg

bera-moon

basketball-slayer

buffy/friends fan

samantha M.

angel rose

nelo

night slayer

maleah daila

willow

marchelled


	5. The Dance!

****

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Part 5

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Hi, Buffster," Xander called loudly when he spotted his twenty-two year old friend walking into Coyote Ugly, around eleven that night. "I though you had a date with Riley tonight." He stated handing her a Red Twisted icy, with his trademark lop sided grin. 

"Riley, and I broke up." Buffy confided in her tall friend, taking her drink from his outstretched hand. 

"Oh, Buffy, are you okay?" Xander asked with concern for his best friend in his voice. "Do you want to talk about it? I could get Angel to cover the bar for me" He offered laying down his white bar tender towel. 

"I'm fine actually." Buffy insisted, excitement shot through her at the news of Angel being there. Of course she knew he would be, but hearing it was still great. "So where's Will?" She wondered when she didn't see her red headed friend. " I haven't seen her yet."

"She decided to take the night off and study for her sociology test tomorrow." Xander explained. He missed his girlfriend, but school was important to her, so it was important to him. "Hey, Angel." He nodded at the tall, handsome man coming up from behind Buffy.

Buffy put on her best flirtiest smile, and moved around to face the brown eye hotty. "Hi, Angel," replied Buffy in a friendly matter, "how are you tonight?"

"Suddenly much better." Angel confessed beginning to get lost in her emerald green eyes as he did before. Without uttering another word Angel took Buffy's hands into his and lead her out onto the dance floor. Xander stood back and grinned as he watched his two friends become involved with the each other, completely forgetting that anyone else was there. 

Buffy felt all tingly inside. Wrapping her arms around his neck she was surprised at how sweetly, yet fast he pulled her to him. Closing her eyes Buffy carefully laid her head upon his smooth, muscular chest as a slow song came on. It amazed her still at how natural it felt to be in Angel's arms, held securely in his warmth.

"Where's your boyfriend?" Angel questioned. Although, truth be told, he did not really care. Running his hands in an up and down Buffy's back, gaining a soft sigh from the tiny goddess in his arms. It felt incredible to have her in his arms.

"We broke up." Buffy sweetly spoke. Changing the position of her head so she could look up into Angel's handsome face that contain his bright, enduring eyes. "I'm a free agent now." She joked earning a full smile from Angel.

"I'm sorry to hear about your break up." Angel tried to express sympathetically, although inside he was jumping for joy at the thought of her being single. Therefore, he had a chance with the young woman in front of him.

"It's okay," Buffy assured him, "it was time." She continued, "We just didn't click anymore." Cuddling up in his arms again, another soft song came on. Angel looked down at the young woman in his arms, he wanted to kiss her soft, little lips. So he did. Laying his hand under her tan, little chin, Angel lifted Buffy's chin slowly up so they were once again staring into the others eyes, each other's souls. When Buffy began to close her eyes, inviting Angel to kiss her, Angel didn't waist anytime in doing just that. Leaning into Buffy's moist, red covered lips, he brushed his against hers. 

Buffy's arms that laid around Angel's neck fell down against his muscular chest. The feelings Angel was creating within her was something she never wanted to end, something she never thought she would feel. When his tongue enter her mouth to play with hers, Buffy welcomed it and became lost in the heated kiss. Olny the sound of her cell phone ringing broke the young adults touching moment. 

"Mmmm," Buffy complained as she regretfully pulled away from Angel to answer her phone. 

"Hello," she said loud enough to be heard over the rap music that had just started to play, "Buffy, speaking." Her smiled grew when she felt Angel's arms wrap back around her waist and his lips descend upon her neck.

"Buffy," Dawn's frighten voice came threw the receiver. 

"Dawnie, what is it?" Buffy questioned, suddenly becoming stiff at the sound of her little sister's frighten voice. 

"It's Connor," cried Dawn scared of her mind, "he.."

TBC_______________________________with feedback. Rememeber feedback is the key to more fastesr. My writing muses are inspired to write when they read feedback!!!!!!

Special thanks too:

Dragonqueen05 (hey beta)

Kathryn W.

Christine

Brittannie

BlakAngl17

Court

JcM

Briony C.

Buffster14

Jenny B.

Jade

Isis

Missmentalberg

Nelo

Maleah Daila

Seau Shriley

Pinkie36629

Nicoles

Kendra (hey girl!!!)

Mav034

Chibi Akuma


	6. The Invite!

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

Feedback: I love it!! Very encouraging to get, and makes the writer happy!!!

E-mail: **moonlight_12us@yahoo.com**

****

Authors Note: Buffy Summers meets Angel Blake at the newly opened bar Coyote Ugly and sparks start to fly, but things aren't as simple as one might think.

Authors Note 2: This is s challenge fic from Court. Which I will post at the end of the story. 

Authors Note 3: Thanks to Dragonqueen05 for time she is taking to beta read for me. I appreciate it!!!

Rating: PG-15

Title: Coyote Ugly 6/10

Author: TK

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Part 6

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Buffy felt her heart beating rapidly in her chest as she made her way into the LA Hospital. When Dawn had called and told her of Connor being hurt Buffy had felt like she couldn't breath. Thank goodness Angel had been holding her, otherwise she might have fell. Angel was right behind her Making her way up to the nurses stations with a fear filled look on her face, Buffy was about to ask the nurse of Connor's whereabouts when her little sister's voice stopped her.

"Buffy," cried Dawn running into her older sister's secure arms, "he hasn't woken up yet and the doctors will not tell me anything. They're in there now." She explained through tears of worry. 

"It's going to be okay, Dawnie, it's going to okay." Buffy assured the little brunet, running her hand soothingly down the back on her head. "Connor's stubborn," replied Buffy in s soothing voice, "no car is going to get the better of him."

Angel stood in the back ground and took in the scene in front of him. It was clear that Buffy cared a great deal about her brother and sister. From what Buffy had told him on the way to the hospital through her tears, was that her siblings lived with her Uncle and Aunt. Originally Dawn and Connor weren't suppose to come visit Buffy until next week, but apparently they had decided to come this week and surprise Buffy. Of course Buffy wasn't home so they had to take a cab. That's when Connor was hit, crossing the street to were the cab laid waiting for them. 

"Have you called Uncle Giles and Aunt Jenny?" Buffy asked, leading Dawn over to a bright orange chair. "I know they'll want to be here." She added softly.

"I called them after you," answered Dawn wiping tears away, "Uncle Giles said he and Aunt Jenny will be on the first flight out." Leaning her head back against the cool wall, Dawn noticed the handsome man that had come in with her sister. "Who are you?"

"Dawn this is Angel. He's a friend of Willow and Xander's." Buffy introduced them, trying to put a smile on her face for her little sister and the man she hoped to get to know even better. "Angel this is my little sister Dawn."

"Nice to meet you, Dawn." Angel held out his hand to give Dawn's a shake. 

"You too." Responded Dawn, shaking Angel's hand. "Buffy, the doctors just came out." She said, getting up from her spot.

"Are you Buffy Summers?" Asked the female doctor walking up to Buffy. 

"Yes, I am." Buffy said. Crossing her arms, a nervous habit she had, "Is my brother all right?" She inquired, her heart rate shot up once more. 

"Hello Miss Summers. I'm Doctor Cindy Wright, and I am happy to report that Connor is going to be fine," The doctor, with a purple lips stick smile, declared. "He has some bruises and cuts, but that is the extent of his injuries."

Buffy breathed a sigh in relieve, and gave quick thanks to the Lord for watching over her little brother. "Can we take him home?" 

"I want to keep him here for tonight. He's is currently sleeping. If you want I can have a cot brought into his room so you and your little sister can stay with him, and then tomorrow you young women can take him home." The doctor explained as she adjusted her clipboard. 

"Thank you, Doctor." Buffy said thankfully, squeezing Dawn's shoulders lightly. Their little brother was going to be okay, a fact that made Buffy incredible happy. 

"I'll be in to check on him in a little bit." Doctor Wright promised, excusing herself, she made her way to her next patient.

"That is such good news!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Yeah." Buffy agreed, hugging Angel in relief. "Thanks for bring me here." She told him gratefully with her arms still around his waist.

"No problem." Angel replied with a grin down at the green eye young woman in his arms. "I'm just glad your brother is going to be all right." Se added truthfully.

"Buffy, Do you want me to call Uncle Giles?" Dawn asked, taking her cell phone out of her purse. 

"That would be great, Dawnie. I'm going to go on a head and see how Connor is doing. After you finish telling Dad Conner is all right, bring the phone to me." Buffy instructed. Once she got an 'okay' look from her sister, Buffy made her way into her brother's room, she was just in time to see him open his eyes. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Hey, Slugger." Buffy teased her sixteen year old brother when she walked into his room. "How you feeling?" She question, sitting down in a chair next to his bed.

"I've had better days." Connor replied, rubbing the back of his head. "I guess that'll teach me to look both ways, huh?" He joked with a half smile. His head hurt like heck, but the pain killers the nurse had given him had helped a lot. Connor was happy to see that he looked really good for being hit by a car. Despite his not wanting to come to LA in the first place, it was also nice to see his big sister.

"The doctor said that Dawn and I can take you home tomorrow." Buffy told him, handing the brown eye teenager the glass of water he seemed to be trying to reach. "We'll stay here with you tonight, and then check you out tomorrow."

"You really don't have to stay." Connor insisted in a firm tone. "I'm fine, and I'm sure that fish boy wants you to spend time with him." He said referring to Riley.

Buffy laughed at her brother, "Actually Riley and I broke up earlier this evening. There is someone else that I wanted to get to know better, and it wasn't fair to Riley." She explained taking the glass back from Connor. "Now are you hungry?" She questioned her brother with a mischief grin, "Because I'm pretty sure I can get Angel, the guy I want to get to know better, to get you something to eat." She offered, knowing without Connor even having to say yes, that he was. Connor was always hungry. 

"Chinese sounds really nice." Connor said with a twinkle in his brown eyes. "Is this new guy trust worthy?" He wanted to know. He maybe the smallest of the Giles's but he still was protective of his two sisters, although most of the time they didn't really need it. 

"I think I am." Angel said, walking into the room followed by Dawn. 

"Connor this is Angel, Angel this is my little brother Connor." Buffy said introducing the two man to each other. 

"Hey." Connor nodded, giving Angel a wave. 

"Hey," said Angel coming up behind Buffy, "how are you feeling?"

"Better then most people would if they were hit by a car." Connor confessed, moving over slightly so Dawn could sit down on his bed. "Is Uncle Giles and Aunt Jenny here?" He asked his eighteen year old sister. 

"They'll be here in a couple of hours." Dawn explained. "I just got off the phone with them." She added when her sister gave her a weird look.

"So about my Chinese," Connor said slyly, causing everyone to smile.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Thank you for being here tonight." Buffy said to Angel later that morning. She had made sure that both her brother and sister were a sleep before making her way out of the room to talk with Angel. "I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't had you here." She confessed, hoping it didn't sound corny or would frighten him away. Truth be told she wanted him to stay forever.

"I'm glad I could be here." Angel said truthfully. "It's great that Connor wasn't hurt that bad. I know how it is when you have someone close to you get hurt. It's not fun for anyone." He stated, sitting down in a plastic orange chair, and pulled Buffy into his lap. 

Buffy laid her head on his shoulder, "You know it's funny. I've know you for like two days and I already feel like I've know you much longer then that. Does that sound weird?" She questioned lightly, praying he didn't think that.

"No," Angel answered, caressing his hands against her face. "In fact, I feel the same way." He brushed a kiss lightly against Buffy's forehead. 

Buffy feeling the barely there kiss, longed for a real kiss. Deciding to take the initial step Buffy moved in Angel's lap until they were once more staring into the other's eyes. Closing her eyes Buffy leaned into Angel's warm body, keeping her fingerers crossed that he would not pull away from her. 

Angel smiled quickly before wrapping his arms tighter around Buffy. There was no way he was going to deny Buffy a kiss, not when he wanted to kiss her just as much. When her lips touched his, it felt like fireworks were going off all around them. Letting his tongue slide into her mouth, Angel probe and played with hers earning a low and seductive moan from Buffy. This kiss broke off when the need for air came into account. 

"Wow," was all Buffy could muster trying to catch her breath. "That was…"

"Yeah," Angel agreed before scooping down and capturing Buffy's lips with his once more. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Buffy checked herself in the mirror once again. Butterflies danced in her stomach at the thought of seeing Angel that night. She had spent all that day shopping with Dawn for the right outfit. It took her three hours to finally decide on a pair of low ride dark blue jeans with a slit up each leg and a quarter sleeve rose-pink baby-T. Dawn had ended up lending her big sister her new leather, black criss-cross sandals and matching leather jacket. 

"You look great," Dawn said as she walked into her sister's room. "Angel is going to love it." She walked over to Buffy's bed and sat down. "So tomorrow Uncle Giles wants you to take me to see UCLA and two other colleges on the my list. He and Aunt Jenny are checking out UCLA's baseball team with Connor tomorrow like Uncle Giles promised him." She explained. "Plus Uncle Giles wants to get a chance to meet Angel, since Angel wasn't at the hospital earlier when Uncle Giles and Aunt Jenny got there." Leaning back against the large, pink Mr. Gordo, Dawn smiled. The memory of how many times she had tried to get her sister to give her the pig ran through her head. Buffy, however, never gave in.

"Sounds like a plan." Buffy replied, twisting her golden locks into a bun with a few loose strands to frame her face. "I'll probably be home late tonight, so if you need me for any reason just call me cell." She instructed, facing the brunet. "Are you and Connor staying here tonight or are you staying with Uncle Giles and Aunt Jenny at the Fancy Hotel?" She asked, putting on April Shower perfume. She wanted to look her best for Angel. When he had asked her out that early morning everything in her had felt like it was floating on cloud nine.

"Connor is hanging here and so am I." Dawn answered. "I think I'll go swimming in the Olympic size swimming pool you have here. Connor more then likely will watch baseball on you big screen all night." She pointed out sitting up and getting off of Buffy's bed.

"Sis, Angel's here." Connor yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"He has the biggest mouth." Dawn joked before leaving Buffy's room. 

Buffy laughed and followed her sister out, "I'm on my way." Buffy called back, she was glowing. Angel was here and she couldn't wait to see him. "Have a good-night, Dawnie." Buffy giggled as she walked past her sister. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Wow." Angel breathed, catching the sight before him. Buffy was walking down the stairs looking incredible in her chosen outfit. Everything in him itched to forget about the motorcycle show, and to just take Buffy to his place. He normally wasn't so forward, it was just this young woman brought it out in him. She made him feel alive.

"Hi, Angel." Buffy greeted him in a sweet voice. Her insides turned to mush at seeing him in a leather jacket much like hers, and black, leather pants that showed off his firm, tight butt to a perfect T. Skipping the date, and going right to the kiss-age sound good to Buffy. When Angel had kissed her early that morning she was shocked at how wonderful he made her feel. She longed for that once again. However, she could wait until later tonight. Buffy was actually looking forward to seeing the motorcycle show. It would be her first time going to something like that on a date. Most of her dates took her to the movies or dinner, but never a motorcycle show. 

"Are you ready?" Angel asked kindly as he took Buffy's hand into his and giving his a soft kiss. He received a beaming smile and an yes from the woman of his dreams.

Bidding Connor and Dawn good-night Buffy followed Angel out into the cool air. Yes, tonight was going to be magical. 

TBC____________-with feedback!! let me know if you want more. My muse love reading feedback and hearing what you think of each part. 

Special Thanks too:

Dragonqueen05 (thanks beta)

Pinkie36629

Shannon

Christine

Jenny B.

Court

BlakAngl17

Sailor Earth

Brittannie

Kat

Chibi Akuma

Jade

Nelo

Meleah Daila

JcM

Angel-love

Slayer88

Nina

Isis

Missmentalberg

Sera Devana

Ashione

Buffy/Friends Fan

Thank all of you for your encouragement and for saying such nice things about my the last part. I hope you enjoy this one!!!!!!!!!


	7. Love!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

Feedback: I love it!! Very encouraging to get, and makes the writer happy!!!

E-mail: **moonlight_12us@yahoo.com****Authors Note: Buffy Summers meets Angel Blake at the newly opened bar Coyote Ugly and sparks start to fly, but things aren't as simple as one might think.**

Authors Note 2: This is s challenge fic from Court. Which I will post at the end of the story. 

Authors Note 3: Thanks to Dragonqueen05 for time she is taking to beta read for me. I appreciate it!!!

Rating: PG-15

Title: Coyote Ugly

Author: TK

^^^^^^^^^^^

Part 7

^^^^^^^^^^^^

The night was going wonderful. Angel laughed to himself and felt himself nearly burst with happiness as he watched Buffy enjoy each and every race. Right now she was cheering on the red 42 motorcycle she had seen when they first arrived in their second row seats. He had to admit to himself he wasn't sure at first if taking Buffy to a motorcycle rally was something she'd enjoy, but once he saw her face, Angel knew he had made the right choice. 

Buffy's face lit up with each new motorcycle that passed by her and Angel's seat. She was having a blast, sure the fumes from the motorcycles where hurting her eyes somewhat, but it was exciting watching them past by her at top speed. The best part of the night, however, was the fact she was with Angel. He sat in the chair next to hers explaining different concepts of racing each time she didn't understand something. 

"Go!" Buffy yelled excitedly to the red 42 motorcycle, she had picked out as the one she wanted to win. "Angel, look!" She exclaimed turning her attention to her date. 

Angel stood up from his seat and looked to where his beautiful date was pointing at, "I see, love, it looks like your favorite is going to win." He stated when he spotted the red bike pull into first place. 

"Thanks for bring me here tonight." Buffy said loud enough to be heard over the cheering of the people. "I can't believe how fun racing can be." She added turning around so Angel could put on her leather jacket. 

"Now what would you like to do?" He questioned as he slung his arm around her waist. The couple made their way out of the autoimmune where the races where being held, and made their way to his car. 

Buffy looked up and Angel as if debating what she what she was going to say next. In all honesty she wanted to go with him. She wanted to feel him touch her and kiss her all night, though she wasn't sure if that was the right decision to make. They had only know each other for two days. Still every part in her insisted she at least try. 

"Can we go to your place?" She asked shyly, her cheeks tinted with pink. 

At first Angel was a taken back by her request. He had been thinking about being with her all night, but he hadn't been sure if that was what Buffy had wanted. Now that he knew she did, he certainly wasn't going to deny her what they both wanted. 

"Are you sure?" Angel asked, just to make sure once more before he picked her up and carried her to his car. 

Buffy looked up at him through heavy lashes, "I am completely sure." She said, and then kissed him hungry. 

The passion in both of them built up, and Buffy soon found herself in Angel's arms with Angel making a bee line for his car. No sooner had Angel placed Buffy safely in his car, then he was speeding off to his house. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The minute Angel pulled into his drive way he was out of the car, and sweeping Buffy into his arms. 

Buffy felt fire and excitement shot through her as she began to nipping at Angel's neck with little love bites. Part of her was still surprise with how fast they were moving, but the other stronger part of her didn't care. All it cared about was Angel. Buffy locked eyes with Angel's lust filled ones the minute he deposited her his big king size bed. 

A silent need past through the both of them, and Buffy soon found herself being pressed into the red silk sheets with rose petals surrounding her, "Angel." she sighed softly as the handsome man made his way from her lips down to the sensitive spot on her neck and began alternating between licking and kissing it. The couple ended up making love all that night well into the morning. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

****

'Dreams can come true,' Angel thought, smiling to himself as he looked down at the golden goddess in his arms. 'I'll always keep you safe Buffy,' he vowed, 'always.' 

TBC___________with feedback. Let me know if you want more of this story!!! My writing muses love reading each and everyone of the reviews/feedback I get, it gets them inspired to write faster.

Special thanks too:

Dragonqueen05

Court

Brittannie

Angeluslover5

Isis

Julie

Ryan

Kat

BlakAngl17

V

Nicole

Britney

****

Rachel

ME

Kendra

Sailor Earth

Nelo

Sheill

Maleah Daila

Slayer88

Thanks all of you for your wonderful feedback, and for taking the time to send it to me. My writing muses loved each and everyone of the feedbacks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Special Note: This part is edited to fit the PG-13 requirement, if you are interested in reading the NC-17 part, just let me know and I'll send it to you!!!

Have A Great Day!!!!!

TK


	8. The Morning After!

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

Feedback: I love it!! Very encouraging to get, and makes the writer happy!!!

E-mail: **moonlight_12us@yahoo.com**

****

Authors Note: Buffy Summers meets Angel Blake at the newly opened bar Coyote Ugly and sparks start to fly, but things aren't as simple as one might think.

Authors Note 2: This is s challenge fic from Court. Which I will post at the end of the story. 

Authors Note 3: Thanks to Dragonqueen05 for time she is taking to beta read for me. I appreciate it!!!

Rating: PG-15

Title: Coyote Ugly 8/10

Author: TK

^^^^^^^^^^^

Part 8 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

The light beamed through the window of Angel's bedroom warming the entire room in it's glow. Snuggling into Angel's chest Buffy lazily opened her eyes. What she saw warmed her heart even more then it was. Before her laid a sleeping, handsome Angel, her Angel. Last night had been such a mind blowing, fireworks, everywhere tender night. Running her hands lazily in circles on Angel's smooth, muscular chest. She gave a happy little sigh at the memory of last night's love making over and over again. Angel had been so gentle with her, taking it nice and slow the first two times, and then the third time they had made love fast and hard before falling into a deep, happy sleep.

"Good-morning," Angel greeted her, causing Buffy to arrange her head so she was looking up into his inviting eyes. "You look beautiful in the morning, you know that?" He asked placing a tender kiss to Buffy's a waiting lips.

"You don't look so bad yourself." Buffy shot back angling her body so it was now even with his, with her eyes staring straight into his. "You know, I find that nothing makes a morning more complete then a nice hot shower." She baited, giving him a seductive smile before pulling back from Angel's body. 

"Why, Miss Summers whatever would you be suggesting?" Angel played along eyeing Buffy as she got out of his bed and headed towards his bathroom door. "Do you need someone to scrub those hard to reach areas?" He asked, raising his eye brows playfully as he too got out of bed.

"Yeah," Buffy confessed, slandering towards the door, "now who do you suppose I could get to do that for me?" She questioned, grabbing the door handle. "I'm drawing a blank here." She giggled as she walked into the bathroom.

"Let me fill in the blank then." Angel shot back with glee in his voice. Sweeping Buffy into his arms he took them into the large marble shower, and began to show her just how good he was at reaching those hard to reach areas.

"I love you." Buffy whispered, feeling Angel's hands on her the minute he put her down. 

"I love you, Buffy, God I love you" Angel panted, claiming her lips in a passionate kissed that lead to many moments of pure happiness in the shower, and in the bed, and finally on the kitchen table.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"I'll see you later." Buffy promised later that day as she and Angel stood outside her door to her apartment suite. 

"Okay," Angel responded, running his hands up and down Buffy's arms. He really didn't want to let her go just yet, so he did the only thing he could do, he pulled her into his arms and drank of her lips deeply.

"Whoa," a teenage voice said loudly causing the two young adults to pull away from one another.

"Sorry, guys," Dawn apologized, blushing as she bent down to pick up Buffy's newspaper, "I didn't think she was coming home today." Dawn told Angel giving her sister a mischief grin. Dawn had seen the interaction between her sister and this Angel. It was a lot different then what she had seen take place between Buffy and Riley. Every time Riley had brought Buffy home, it seemed like Buffy couldn't get away fast enough. With Angel it looked as if her sister was going to make the 'I miss him already' comment the minute Angel left. It was nice to see her sister in love, no matter how surprise Dawn was about the quickness of it. 

"I better get going," Angel said, kissing Buffy's cheek, "but I'll call you later, okay?"

"Okay." Buffy said softly, holding Angel's hands. 

"Bye, Angel." Dawn said as she watched him make his way down the hall way. "Spill!" She demanded of her sister the minute Angel was out of sight.

Buffy gave Dawn a hug, "He is the greatest, Dawnie." She stated, entering her apartment. "The way he holds me, kisses me, tells me he loves me," she squealed, "it's just, I want to say amazing," she rambled on happily, "but that doesn't even come close to describing how I feel when I am with him." Walking into her room, Buffy began to pull out clean clothes for the day.

"Awe, my big sister is finally in love." Dawn teased, earning her an excite 'yeah' from Buffy before the golden blonde made her way into her bathroom. "So do you think you two will get married?" Dawn inquired through the bathroom door.

"Dawn, we're not that far along, but to tell you the truth if he was to ask me within the next two months I so wouldn't turn him down." Buffy confessed, changing into her Bongo blue jeans and Bongo mini-T shirt. 

"I get to be maid of honor if you do." Dawn informed her sister as Buffy walked out of her bathroom. "Boy that was fast" She pointed out when she noticed her sister hadn't taken her usual twenty minute shower.

"Oh, I took a shower at Angel's." Buffy explained, grabbing her black mini bag and car keys. "You know it's shocking how well two people can fit into a shower," she began with a wicked smile.

"Next subject." Dawn piped up. She really didn't want to hear anymore details about Buffy and Angel's shower taking. "I have a list of the colleges I wanted to check out, but since you're home later then I thought you'd be, I took two off the list that Uncle Giles added, but I didn't really want to see. So if he or Aunt Jenny ask we saw them." Dawn pleaded, standing up beside her slightly shorter sister.

"Dawn Lynn Summers, are you asking me to lye to our loving Aunt and Uncle?" Buffy demanded in a sarcastic voice. She knew she wouldn't tell her Uncle and Aunt that they had skipped a few places here and there, but she thought it was kind of funny to see her little sister squirm a little.

"Yeah," answered Dawn in a little girls voice, "will ya?"

"Come on, Niblet," Buffy said, "let's go check out some colleges."

"I want to go to UCLA with you." Dawn said as the two sisters made their way out to the parking lot. "I don't see why Uncle Giles insisted that I look at these other ones."

"He just wants you to have options opened." Buffy defended her uncle, getting into her car. "He did the same thing to me, and he'll probably do the same thing to Connor when it comes time for him to graduate."

"I know." Dawn sat back in her seat and fastened her seat belt. "So if I get excepted into UCLA, can I stay with you?" She asked, watching her sister pull out of the parking lot. "That is if you don't live with Angel by then." Dawn added when the handsome man her sister was seeing popped into her mind.

"Dawnie, you can stay with me whenever you like." Buffy told her, watching the road in front of her. "I am betting it will be a while before Angel and I can even think about living with one another. Even if we do end up living with one another, Angel is a terrific and I am sure he wouldn't mind you staying with us." Buffy said.

"Great!" Dawn exclaimed, happy that she had secured a place to stay, so she wouldn't have to stay on campus. It wasn't that she didn't want to make new friends and staying on campus would help a great deal. Dawn just felt that living with her big sister would help in the money area, and she would get to have more privacy then she would living at a dorm. She was a very out going person, she could make a lot of friends.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"So what do you think?" Buffy inquired four hours later as the two sisters entered Buffy's apartment once again. "Are you still for UCLA or do you like one of the other two colleges better?" She flopped down on her love seat and started to take off her shoes. Her feet were killing her, they had spent the last four hours walking around three different campuses, two of which were huge and they were only able to cover a forth of. 

"I still want to go to UCLA and study ecology," Dawn said, flopping down beside her sister. "I'm hungry. Want to go get something to eat?" She inquired, giving Buffy her best pout look, one that always seemed to work on Buffy. 

"How about we order out." Buffy suggested, picking up the cordless phone by the love seat. "Do you want pizza, Chinese, cheeseburgers…" Buffy rambled off some more food suggestions before Dawn stopped her.

"Let's have Taco Pizza from Godfathers and watch Beverley Hill Swiss Family Robinson's," Dawn answered, heading over to the DVD cabinet and pulled out a family favorite. "I still say the girl in this movie Janie looks like you when you were a sophomore," Dawn stated as she put the movie in.

"She does not," Buffy said, hanging up the phone. "My hair is way prettier, and I am no where near that stuck up." She added, handing her sister a pillow to lay her head on since it looked like they would be lying on the floor just like they always did when they watched movies. It was a tradition started by their mother, and they kept it going. 

"Her hair is dark brown, and she changes to a sweet person in the end," Dawn argued playfully. "Do you have any Dr. Pepper?" she asked referring to her and Buffy's favorite kind of pop.

"I never run out," Buffy stated, leaving the room. "Here you are," she said a few moments later walking back into the room. 

Handing Dawn her pop, Buffy settled down to watch a family favorite. When Buffy was a sophomore this movie had come out, and all her family and friends who had seen the movie swore up and down that she and the actress Sarah Michelle Gellar, who played Janie looked a lot alike. She really couldn't see it, but it was still a really nice complement to get. The two sisters sat and enjoyed their sisterly time together.

TBc_______________ feedback is the key to more, and it makes the writing muses very happy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Huge Thanks too:

Dragonqueen05

Kendra

Sailor Earth

Danielle

Mione

Sam

Slayer88

Nicole

Sandy

Cajadam

Pinkie36629

Scooter203us

Christine

Brittannie

Ryan

Kat

Court

Lauren

Alyssa

BlakAngl17

Isis

Lovebug7897

Buffster14

Night Slayer

Thanks you all for taking the time to send me feedback!!!!!!!!! I hope you enjoyed this part!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. Some Fun and A happy ending!

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

Feedback: I love it!! Very encouraging to get, and makes the writer happy!!!

E-mail: **moonlight_12us@yahoo.com****Authors Note: Buffy Summers meets Angel Blake at the newly opened bar Coyote Ugly and sparks start to fly, but things aren't as simple as one might think.**

Authors Note 2: This is s challenge fic from Court. Which I will post at the end of the story. 

Authors Note 3: Thanks to Dragonqueen05 for time she is taking to beta read for me. I appreciate it!!!

Rating: PG-15

Title: Coyote Ugly 9-10/10

Author: TK

Authors Note: the songs Moonlight Legend and Moon Revenge are Japanese songs that come from the series 'the pretty soldiers Sailor Moon.' The song 'Oh Starry Night' comes from the English translated series of the same title. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Part 9

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

Angel walked into the bar later that day to make sure everything was set up for a new band coming in to play. Fond memories of Buffy played through his head, her smile, her kiss, everything about the golden goddess he had come to love in such a short time. Sitting down in the office area, Willow, Xander, and he had built on the third level of the bar, Angel picked up the schedule for that day. 

"Hey, Angel." Xander greeted his friend as he walked into the office followed by Willow. "What's got you so happy today that you're wearing that goofy grin?" the dark hair boy teased as he sat down at his desk.

"Isn't it oblivious?" Willow asked knowing exactly what had put that grin on Angel's face. It was the same thing that had Buffy talking a mile a minute earlier that day. "Buffy and Angel are a couple." She filled in when it looked like her boyfriend wasn't getting what she was hinting at.   
"Really?" Xander drawled out giving his best friend the thumbs up sign. "So tell us my friend, how was going out with the Buffster?" He wondered and had to add a smile when he saw Angel's half grin go into a full grin.

"It was…" Angel began, but he was unable to think of words that would justified how strongly he felt for the tiny golden blonde he had spent last night making love too. "I love her," he confessed causing both his friends to look at him in surprise. 

"After only one date?" Xander demanded, to say he was surprise would be an understatement. Sure he knew Buffy was a terrific young woman, and there was one time in his life where he wished that she would look at him the way that she was now looking at Angel. Then Angel, the guy who never put up with a girl more then four dates, was now claiming to love Buffy after only one. 

"That's wonderful!" Willow exclaimed, throwing her arms around Angel. "It completely proves the 'love at first sight' rule can completely be true," she added, letting go of her brown eye friend. "When are you seeing her again?" She questioned although she had talked to Buffy earlier that day, it was still nice to get his side of the story.

"Later today." Angel answered, looking down at the schedule he had in his hands. "The band should be here at seven tonight, is everything set up?" He inquired, handing Willow and Xander both copies of the info they received on the band playing there that night. 

"The band is called 'Moonlight Legend." Willow read. "They're a young band of three girls from New York with the smash hit Moonlight Legend. Two of them were born in Tokyo, Japan and moved her with their families when they were little and met the third member." 

"Do you have their CD, so we can hear what they sound like?" Angel looked up from his papers at Willow, who was at the moment reaching into her desk drawer.

"I have their CD right here." Willow replied, pulling out a CD with three girls standing in front of a crescent moon. "Let me put it in." She said going over to her CD player. "I'm telling you guys though, my little fifteen year old cousins love Moonlight Legend, and their music." She added, pushing play on the CD player.

Music came out in a fairly playful melody:

//I'm sorry, but I cannot tell  
I can only tell you within a dream   
Before my nerves become shorted   
I wish to meet with you now   
It seems to be crying, the moonlight   
Since I cannot telephone past midnight   
I do not know what to do with the love of you   
My heart is a kaleidoscope.   
  
The moon's light will guide me   
So that I can once again meet you   
Choreography of the stars can predict   
All the love which has come and gone   
Together on the same earth,   
A miracle romance.   
  
With you, another weekend   
God, please grant me a happy end   
In the past, present and future   
I will be devoting all my thoughts to you.   
If disaster comes to us   
when we meet   
I will never forget us.   
Millions of stars are looking at us   
Seeing us attempt to live   
together in love.   
  
Unintentionally, miraculously, we cross again   
So I meet with you again   
Choreography of the stars can predict   
all the love which has come and gone   
Together on the same earth,   
A miracle romance   
Something I do believe in -   
A miracle romance.//**"That's not a bad song." Xander commented when Moonlight Legend was finished. "I think our younger group is going to take a strong liking to them." He stated, picking up the CD case off of Willow's desk.**

"Let's hope so." Angel put in. "Tonight will be the first night that we have a night opened for people under twenty-one. Speaking of, the alcohol has been put in a save place so only the bar tender can get to it, and Charlie is reminded to ask for ID's, correct?" He rambled off other things that popped into his head. 

"Yes, Angel, I took care of all that yesterday." Xander assured his sometimes over precautions friend. "I'm running the bar tonight and Charlie will be checking ID's."

"And I will be making sure all the supplies is stocked up, and that everyone is having a good time." Willow responded, causing the two young man to look at her. 

"Is Buffy coming tonight?" Willow smiled picking up her check book to begin writing checks to pay the bills.

"I plan too." A female's voice stated, causing the three owners to look up in the doorway. "Sorry if I'm interrupting." Buffy apologized when she noticed her friends and boyfriend had loads of papers on their desks. "I can come back."

"No, it's fine." Angel assured Buffy, getting up from his desk. The minute he was within reaching distance he pulled the tiny goddess into his arms. "You know we're having a band here tonight, would you like come?" He asked in a low voice as if he was telling Buffy a secret.

"Xander, lets go check on the wines." Willow piped up, wanting to give the two new love birds some time alone. "Xander," She called again when she noticed her boyfriend was standing there grinning like a goon at their two friends. Buffy and Angel seemed lost in each others eyes, and didn't even notice Willow pulling Xander out of the office, or his protests to be good.

"I've missed you." Angel declared, pulling Buffy up against him and brought his lips down to met hers in a explosive kiss. He couldn't believe there was ever any other women in his life before this tiny goddess showed up.

"I've missed you so much more." Buffy said, pulling Angel's lips back down to hers. She loved the feeling of his lips against hers. It always made her want more. 

Things where beginning to heat up, when they both pulled slowly apart. 

"We better save the rest 'til later." Buffy pointed out regretfully. "There's no telling who might walk in on us." she rested her head on Angel's shoulder as his arms tightened around her.

"You're right." Angel agreed, although he really didn't care at the moment if someone walked in on them or not, but if it made Buffy feel uncomfortable, then he could wait. He would wait forever for her if he had too.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"I can really go?" Dawn exclaimed later the evening as she watched her sister get ready to go to Coyote Ugly, the new bar. "You really don't mind?"

Buffy turned towards her little sister and laughed, "I really don't mind." She swore pinning her hair on top of her head. "Angel, said that tonight everyone is able to come, they even have that group 'Moonlight Legend' you like so much."

"No way," Dawn shot back, her excitement going up a notch. "I have to go get ready." She said before running out of Buffy's room, and up to the room she was staying in. 

'Teenagers,' Buffy thought to herself with a laugh. 'I guess since Uncle Giles and Aunt Jenny had to go back to New York today, and Connor decided to go with them, they'll just have to met Angel when I go see them next.' She added silently to herself. 

Buffy checked her black leather pants in the mirror, 'Perfect.' she thought. Noticing how the pants with a small silver chain brought out every place she wanted them too. 'Now all I need is my tie the back purple, spaghetti-strap shirt, and I'm all ready.' 

Grabbing her shirt she had it on in time for Dawn to run into her room wearing blue jeans and a deep, red tub top, "Ready?" She asked, grabbing her sister leather jacket and put it on. 

"Let's go." Buffy laughed, grabbing her new leather jacket and keys. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Part 10

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

//Grasping tightly onto a love you found your way to at last  
You gently rest, sleeping.  
Laying a goodbye-kiss on your closed eyelid,  
I left you behind in the Garden of Time. 

  
**Love will not live if it remains but a dream  
And if desire should possess it, then a hollow shell it becomes, But still...**

  
**If that's what you want, then come chase after me.  
That kiss is a red tattoo, a tattoo that engraves a prophecy of destiny  
One look, and I'll know  
There's a tattoo that hurts in the shape of your lips, you can't hide it.  
It's Moon Revenge, wooo...**

  
**Auras that call for each other, even when enveloped by darkness,  
Cannot be put out, and will not falter.**

  
**I burn with the vision of our parting.  
But I still wish the next one in my life could be you again.**

The deeper the love, the more greed it has  
Even wanting a grip on every sigh you made. It's unjust, but still...

  
**In the whirlpool of light, it climbs toward the top  
The memory of red is a poisonous tattoo, a tattoo that shows the chaos of the future.**

  
**With the two of us together  
The tattoo will hurt in the shape of your lips until we break and shatter  
You can just keep holding me.  
It's Moon Revenge, wooo...  
If that's what you want, then come chase after me.  
That kiss is a red tattoo;  
A tattoo that engraves a prophecy of destiny.  
One look, and I'll know,  
There's a tattoo that hurts in the shape of your lips that you can't hide.  
It's Moon Revenge, wooo…//**

"Buffy, look?" Dawn yelled when the two sisters entered the noisy bar thirty minutes later. "Moonlight Legend is already playing." She pointed out, not even noticing her sister wasn't really paying attention so much to her as too the man walking towards them.

"Hey, you." Buffy said, wrapping her arms around Angel's neck. "It looks like you have quit a crowd tonight." She pointed out feeling Angel's arms wrap tightly around her. 

"It seems Moonlight Legend is a lot more popular with the teenagers than we knew. For instance, I think your sister just ditched you." He said when he noticed the slightly taller girl was gone from where she had just stood.

Buffy turned around to look for her sister, "She'll be all right."

"Dance with me," Angel whispered softly, taking Buffy's hand into his. He placed a loving kiss on it before pulling her out onto the dance floor as a warm, gentle song came on.

//I've waited all of my life,   
For the day when love appears,   
Like a fairy tale in days of old,   
He will rescue me from my fears.   
And now... suddenly he walks in, like a dream,   
And how... can I tell him what he means to me,   
My heart stands still as he comes...

****

Oh Starry Night,   
Is he the one that I dream of?   
Oh Starry Night,   
Tell me, is he my own true love?

Oh Starry Night,   
Is he the one that I dream of?   
Oh Starry Night   
How will I know,   
Will his love show?   
Is he's my own true love?

I've waited all of my life,   
For the day when love appears,   
Like a fairy tale in days gone by,   
He will rescue me from my fears.   
And now.. I feel him standing close to me,   
And how can I tell him what he means to me,   
My heart stands still, has he come?

Oh Starry Night,   
Is this the moment I dream of?   
Oh Starry Night,   
Tell me, is he my own true love?

Every night I think of him,   
Here in my lonely room,   
Waiting for my prince to come,   
Wondering if he'll be here soon.

And I sit patiently, waiting for a sign,   
And I hope that his heart longs for mine,   
He calls my name, is he my own true love?

Oh Starry Night,   
Is this the moment I dream of?   
Oh Starry Night,   
Tell me, is he my own true love?

Oh Starry Night,   
Is he the one that I dream of?   
Oh Starry Night   
How will I know,   
Will his love show?   
Is he my own true love?//"This song is beautiful." Buffy commented as they swayed back and forth to the bands newest song. 

"Not as beautiful as you." Angel said poetically kissing the top of the golden blonde's head that now rested upon his shoulder. "Buffy, this past week has been incredible." He confessed. "I never really believed in love, let alone love at first sight, but meting you has changed that."

Buffy moved her head so their eyes locked, "I know." She agreed, standing on the very tips of her toes so their noses touched as well as their foreheads. "I didn't either, but I'm glad we were proven wrong." She declared, brushing her lips against Angel's in a sensual kiss that left them both breathless. "I love you," She whispered, nuzzling her nose with hers. 

"I love you," Angel repeated, playing with a piece of her golden blonde that had escaped the pins in her hair. "Nothing will change that." He vowed before once again claiming her lips.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

True to his word, nothing did change the loved Buffy and Angel had for each other. After a year of dating, Angel surprised Buffy with a marriage proposal at the bar surrounded by their families and friends. Buffy had never been so happy as she stuttered through her reply in excitement. When the day finally came to say 'I do' Buffy and Angel both knew that they had challenges a head as a married couple, but nothing they couldn't handle as long as they were together. 

Buffy continued to teach her exercising and marital art classes, which turned out to be even more fun. When she got home, and Angel let her practice her lessons on him. The happy couple always ended up hot and sweaty at the end of the lesson not to mention Angel always being shirtless, and their lips seemed to be glued together at the end of each lesson. Buffy loved seeing Angel with his shirt off, although to be honest she loved seeing him in just about anything. Angel pretty much felt the same way about Buffy. 

Dawn ended up staying with them until she got her own place Junior year, which was perfect timing. Later that year Buffy gave birth to twins, a little boy named Liam Angel Blake, and a little girl named Kylie Anne Blake. Willow and Xander ended up getting married shortly after Buffy and Angel, but instead of having their own children the adopted three. Two boys named Chris and Kevin, and a baby girl called Colly. 

As for Riley, he ended up being invited to Buffy's wedding. Riley had been a bit surprised at first that Buffy and Angel were getting married so soon. After talking with Buffy he knew that being with Angel made her happy, just as he saw when the young couple had first met. After letting Angel know that he was happy for him and Buffy, Riley ran into an old high school friend, named Samantha and they ended up dating. 

Uncle Giles, Aunt Jenny, and Connor moved back to LA two months before the wedding and are now glad they did because being one big happy family again was nice.

"Forever," Buffy vowed.

"Forever," Angel agreed, kissing his wife with a love and passion that he knew would never fade away.

The End

The challenge issued by Court:

Buffy's friends(Xaner or Willow) have just opened a bar with Angel. Now b/a don't know each other yet, but on opening night the sparks fly. Problem is Buffy is with Riley right now. Riley gets it in time and leaves Buffy. By this time Buffy and Angel are good friends, and Riley goes to Buffy to Angel to tell him he is leaving and he knows they are in love with each other and stuff. Well Angel and Buffy start going out.(I'm not sure how the should start going out but…) Maybe at the end they get married or something. I don't know. You are pretty much free to do whatever else you want as long as it has:

b/r going out at first

b/a later going out

The bar (could be the mansion if you want0

Rose pettles

Angel being Angel (before he got dumb hehe)

Maybe Giles as B's dad

Job's for Buffy (some sort of like exercising thing. What can I say I want a part where they are like sweaty and fifty. No shirt!! Hehe LOL.)

B/A smut

Angel walking in on Buffy inn the bath or shower.

Huge Thanks too:

Dragonqueen05

Kendra

Buffster14

Lauren

Christine

BlakAngl17

Ryan

Court

Sailor Earth

Nicole

SlayKitten91

Brianna

Lily

Pinkie36629

Sheillbell

Isis Blue

Thanks all of you for the wonderful feedback. I appreicate it lots. I was gone for a week and my e-mail box got all filled up so if anyone sent me feedback and I didn't not list your name thank you lots for the feedback and sending it to me. 


End file.
